dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Universal Allies
Universal Allies (奇跡の逆転勝利!!宇宙を救った悟空, Kiseki no Gyakuten Shori!! Uchu o Sukutta Goku) is the sixteenth episode of the Shadow Dragon Saga and the sixty-third overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. The episode first aired on November 12, 1997. Its original American air date was January 22, 2005. Summary Nuova Shenron's attempt at destroying Omega Shenron has shattered, along with his own body, after Omega destroyed him from the inside and reclaimed the Four-Star Dragon Ball, regaining his full power. With both Goku and Vegeta out of power and no longer able to perform fusion, or even become Super Saiyan 4, hope is practically lost. Growing bored with Goku and Vegeta's bickering, Omega unleashes a Negative Karma Ball, intending to destroy the earth with it. Goku steps in and holds it at bay with all his might. While struggling against the minus energy, Goku comes to understand that the Earth has suffered far too much for too long because he and his friends abused the power of the dragon balls, and pleaded for the strength to defeat Omega and in return, he and his friends will survive from now on without using them. The Negative Energy is too much for Goku, and eventually explodes, leaving a city-sized crater in the Earth. Everyone assumes that Goku was killed in the blast and mourn him. Omega summons negative energy to destroy various parts of Earth. Growing more desperate to save the Earth, Vegeta immediately orders Trunks, Gohan and Goten to get the remaining people as far away from Earth as possible while he fights Omega as long as he can and continue the fight if he can't. Trunks, Gohan, and Goten get their families far away, only to say goodbye to them and return to fight to the last by Vegeta's side, which expectedly, is to no avail. Just when it seems to be the end, Vegeta notices something in the crater; Goku is alive and building up the last hope of the universe: the Spirit Bomb. Since Goku used all of Earth's energy to make the Spirit Bomb, he knows it is not going to be enough to destroy Omega, so he calls King Kai and asks him to call everyone in the universe and ask them to give him their energy. Goku successfully obtains all of the energy he needs, and after thanking everyone in the universe for their help, throws the Spirit Bomb at Omega Shenron, who is engulfed and destroyed in its path. With the Shadow Dragons gone, the dragon balls return to normal, but then, all of a sudden, the original Shenron, without being summoned, appears before everyone. Trivia *Strangely, when Goku is coming up with the Spirit Bomb, some humans are shown raising their hands for it already, despite the facts that Goku had not sent out the request yet, and none of the regular Earthlings knew what a Spirit Bomb was. *During the one-shot of Gohan and Majuub watching Omega Shenron preparing his Negative Karma Ball, Gohan's appearance was identical to his Ultimate Form appearance when he fought Super Buu. *This episode includes the first and only appearance of the original Shenron in Dragon Ball GT. Gallery Category:Shadow Dragon Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Episodes